


Grand Tour

by CesiumV



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Desperation, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Shameless Smut, Sub Trevor, u call him good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesiumV/pseuds/CesiumV
Summary: Getting to know Mr. Philips is as fun as it gets.





	Grand Tour

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my second fic here and my second x reader fic! i changed it up a little here and decided to use ‘you’ instead of ‘they’ for the reader. ccw! hope you enjoy!

“And this is my office!”

Trevor kicks open the metal door with ease and leads you through. It’s much nicer back here- the drone of pop music was but a whisper and the smell of cheap perfume faded into a pleasant must. There were no flashing stage lights or rowdy patrons, either. It was the calmest place in the Vanilla Unicorn by far, the liminal space between excitement and downtime.

“So! Did you like the tour, sugar?” He asks, resting a hand on your lower back and leading you to the couch he occasionally slept on.

You smile and nod, sitting beside him and slipping off your shoes as he does the same. It had been a long night of walking around Los Santos and bullshitting, getting to know each other as more than just criminal partners.

“Good.” He says, pulling you into his lap so you straddle him. Two strong hands snake across your hips and rest low, squeezing at your ass. You knew what he wanted- this wouldn’t be the first time you two had fooled around. But this was… different. A little more than a quick fuck after doing a run for him. Better, this was much better.

Trevor makes a satisfied sound as you roll your hips against his groin. You give him a cheeky smile and reach into the back pocket of your denims, pulling out a condom packet and waving it in front of his face.

“Came prepared, eh?” He lets out a low chuckle and hooks his thumbs in the band around your waist. It takes some repositioning, but the shorts are eventually thrown off to the side as well as his own clothing.

“You don’t wait, huh?” You say, palming at the hardness in his briefs.

He shakes his head and brushes his lips against your neck as he leans closer.  
“No, there’s no way in hell I can wait when it’s you.”

You slide his cock out and give it a few strokes. He’s uncut, and a bit above average in length and thickness, not huge… but nice. And very, very obviously excited if the precum dripping from the tip is any indication.  
Another few movements and you notice there’s something warm and literally rock hard near the head. Right in the middle of the underside. This grabs your attention and you can’t help but roll your thumb over the mystery before looking down and inspecting the area, it’s… a barbell? A frenum piercing. Damn, that’s some good shit.

“Oh, yeah. I don’t wear that all the time but I guess today is your lucky day.”

You snort and rip open the foil packet with your teeth, keeping eye contact with him all while you slide the thin barrier down his length. He’s breathing hard and biting his lip as he watches. The digits on your backside dig into your skin and he pulls you closer so you’re chest to chest. His heart is pounding.

Calloused palms wander up your sides, back, and back down again. Trevor just can’t keep his hands off of you at all and it’s one of the hottest things you’ve seen. He’s so desperate to have you, to be in you and close to you again.

A cheeky grin spreads across your features, a devilish thought had come to the forefront of your mind. Sure, it might be cruel… but it would be hot as hell and there’s no doubt in your mind Trevor would like it.

You kiss at his neck and prepare yourself, making sure you’re ready to take him. It takes a few moments but you’re sufficiently wet and relaxed. There’s a heat blossoming between your thighs and waiting any longer isn’t an option.

As soon as you begin to slide down onto him he’s moaning softly. Trevor wastes no time, taking your hips in his hands to move you up and down, but you push them away with surprising strength.

“Hey, that’s r-“  
The words die in his throat when your lips are on his in the blink of an eye. It’s clear to him now that you’re going to be the one in control this round

You place two hands on his chest to anchor yourself while rutting up and down. You’ve barely even started and the man beneath you is already a mess. Head thrown back, mouth open, eyes shut. It’s a display of pure bliss.

“Baby… fuck, you’re good, so so good.”

Smiling, you pick up the pace. That piercing keeps rubbing against that sweet spot deep inside and it’s making it hard for you to keep your plan in mind and not just go wild. The pleasure is toe curling, body shaking.

You huff and stop in your tracks through sheer force of will and watch Trevor closely.

He opens his eyes and looks at you like a lost puppy. Hell, it seems like he’s about to cry now that you’ve deprived him of what he wanted so badly.

“Baby, please, please don’t do this to me. Please. Don’t stop, I- Please.” Pure desperation slips through the cracks in his voice. He’s trying so hard to move up into the tight heat around him but you’ve got your knees pressed into his thighs, keeping him pinned against the cushions.

“Please, I promise. I promise I’ll be good, just please. Please keep going.”

Despite his protest, he is liking this. The hard length inside you is twitching and pulsing rapidly.

“Yeah? You promise you’ll be a good boy?” Oh, this was just perfect. Trevor was at your mercy.

“Yes! Yes, just please keep going.”

“Then prove it.”

He looks up and stares with wide eyes at the last statement, trying to think of what he can do for you, how he can please you.

A few moments pass before his lips are all over your chest, neck, and collarbone.

Trevor is worshipping you.

His breath is hot as it blows against your skin, tongue wandering anywhere it can touch. He kisses across the wet trails and even bites a bit to leave marks in his wake.

You run your hand through hair at the nape of his neck and move him up a bit so his mouth is level with your nipple. T gets the message and runs his tongue along the hardened nub, taking it in his mouth and gazing up at you with pleading eyes.

It’s good enough for you to slowly begin moving up and down again. The vibration of his moans along your sensitive skin only serve to please you more.  
He doesn’t remove himself and keeps going, suckling, licking, and rolling the nipple between his lips. He’s trying so hard, just for you.

Aftera minute or so you decide he’s done what you asked and proved himself.

“Good boy…”  
You can feel him completely relax, practically melt, against you after you say it. Seems like that’s pushed him completely into submissiveness and gotten him more excited than ever. It seemed to make him happy more than anything which pleases you above all else.

You sigh out while smiling and pull him away before leaning in and kissing him deep, beginning to go back to the previous pace. Your hips move back, forth, side to side, up and down… T’s holding onto you for dear life, quickly approaching his end, and you aren’t very far behind.

“Thank you, thank you thank you… I love you, fuck. I- fuck! I love you. Don’t stop, please…” He whimpers, burying his face into the crook of your neck as his blunt nails dig into the skin of your thighs.

The barbell on his cock continues to rub up against that sweet spot. Things are a blur as blissful shocks run up your torso. You’re going so fast, all you can hear are his cries and the sound of skin on skin and—

“I love you, I fucking love you, I- ah, fuck!”

Trevor’s grunting loud beneath you, thrusting upwards as best he can and biting your shoulder. He’s drooling and shaking by the end of his climax because you just don’t stop. You won’t let him pull away until you’ve gotten yours. Those hips move up and down fast and hard, your hand sliding across your midsection so you can rub yourself.

The world is a spinning mess as your orgasm hits you full on and you don’t even notice the fact that you’re screaming his name while you ride out the waves of ecstasy. The heat in your stomach is nothing less than a wildfire going through your body while you make a mess of his thighs. Darkness blots your vision for a few moments there, too. This was mindshatteringly intense and you can’t even think straight by the time you’re finished cumming around him.

When the fog clears up the two of you are holding onto each other. He’s already going soft in you but there’s no way in hell he’s pulling out- all he wants is to be close and you oblige him. For a good five minutes you sit there, relishing in the afterglow with nothing but muffled music and heavy breathing to fill the background.

“[Y/N]...” T mumbles, finally pulling out and disposing of the condom before pressing you down and laying beside you.

Your hand runs down his hip and thigh as you both settle. Trevor shifts, head coming to rest besides yours, eyes looking right into your own.

“I’m going to get your sweet ass back for this.” He manages out, slapping your cheeks with a playful smirk.

You smile and kiss him softly while getting comfortable on the beat up couch, turning to your side so his arms are around you and vice versa. This wouldn’t be very comfortable if the two of you werent so exhausted.

“Yeah? Well, I’ll be looking forward to it.” You say, pressing your face to his. It’s not hard to notice he seems much calmer, the normal expression on his face had gone to something close to peaceful after his eyes had shut. Maybe this is just what he needs, a friend.

Well, you’re more than willing.

 


End file.
